You Belong With Me
by ChesirexXxTwinz
Summary: Really, as nice as Sora was, he was steadily getting tired of Kairi's crap.


_**You Belong With Me**_

Sora frowned as he glanced out his bedroom window to see his next door neighbor and crush/best friend being yelled at by his maroon-haired bitch of a girlfriend. He watched sea-foam green eyes roll, before they landed on his cerulean. Sora blushed when Riku threw a smirk his way. He waved. Riku's smirk widened at his blush and he waved back with a wink.

Kairi, the bitch, narrowed her eyes at Sora for stealing the silverette's attention, before smirking at Sora and kissing Riku with fake passion.

Sora's heart clenched at the sight of her arms wrapped around Riku's neck and her lips attached to his. He walked away from his window and down the stairs.

"Hey Sora." Cloud, his and his twin's older brother, addressed him as he walked into the kitchen, "Dinner will be done soon. Are the Leonharts joining us?"

Cloud was dating Riku's older brother, and guardian, Squall Leonhart, or Leon. Since it was only Roxas, Sora's twin, Sora and Cloud, the three Leonhart siblings usually ate with them. Sora shrugged.

"Axel is." Roxas sighed. He and Axel(another of Riku's brothers) have been dating since freshmen year, and now they were all seniors(minus Cloud and Leon). Four years or happiness.

"Leon is, too." Cloud nodded.

Sora fidgeted as both of his brothers looked at him expectantly, he shrugged again, "Riku might be with Kairi tonight. It _is_ Friday." He walked out of the kitchen to avoid the sympathy in both blondes' blues eyes, "Call me when dinner is done."

"'Kay. Rox, go get the door." Cloud said as he opened the oven, when the door rang.

Sora shut the door to his bedroom and glanced out his window, heart stopping when he saw Riku smirking at him. Riku held up a small white-board, _'Hey.'_

Sora smiled brightly, grabbing his own white-board(gifts from Cloud and Leon in fourth grade), _'Hey. How's life treatin you?'_

'_Badly.'_

'_I'm sorry.__'_

'_Better though, now.'_ Riku smirked as he held up his reply, knowing Sora's curiosity.

Sora frowned at the reply, tilting his head, _'How so?'_

'_Dinner with you.'_ Riku's smirk still in place, he chuckled when Sora blushed.

'_Um…dinners ready.'_ Sora quickly wrote, scrambling out of his room as Riku laughingly left his own room.

Sora frowned again, pulling out a piece of paper '_I love you'_; a confession he wrote in fourth grade. He sighed, clutching the paper to his chest before folding it back up and sticking it in his pocket.

"Dinner was great, Cloud. Thank you." Leon remarked, placing a soft kiss on Cloud's cheek.

Cloud blushed at the compliment, "You always say that, Leon."

"You're a great cook." Leon smiled.

"You and your brothers burn water." Cloud teased.

"Even if we _could_ cook, Cloud, we'd still come here to eat. We'd miss you all too much, otherwise." Axel grinned, wrapping his arms around Roxas, "Well, as much as I love this company, me and Roxy have a date to attend to. Later."

"Later you two." Leon called as they left.

"Twelve o'clock, Roxas!" Cloud called.

"C'mon, Cloud, our reservations are in twenty minutes." Leon grabbed his coat as he looked at his watch.

"Later, Sora. Riku." Cloud nodded, his eyes lingering on Sora as he left. Sora sighed, plopping down on the couch and turning the tv on. He jumped when Riku flopped down next to him, "Don't you have a date with Kairi?"

Riku shrugged, "Yeah, but I'm not going. Didn't you say you had a date?"

Sora fidgeted at Riku's raised eyebrow, "Yeah. Seifer asked me to the movies."

Riku's eyes flashed before he smirked, leaning toward Sora, "What? Seifer not you type?"

Sora blushed at their closeness. "U-cm, not exactly."

"'Not exactly'?"

"He's not exactly the one I want asking me out." Sora clarified.

Riku froze in his teasing, looking at Sora in mild shock, "What do you mean?"

Sora shifted, blush lightly returning, "There's someone I'm crushing on. I want him to ask me out."

"And. Who would that be?" Riku questioned, inwardly bristling at the thought of Sora dating some random person. Which would never happen. He'd see to that.

"It's no one." Sora rushed, his blush amplifying at the question.

"Right. It has-" Riku's remark was cut off as the doorbell rang.

Sora shot up from the couch, "I'll get it!" He rushed to open the door, but as soon as he opened it he wish he hadn't.

There stood a pissed Kairi.

"Um, hi?" Sora blinked.

Kairi glared, pushing past him to enter the house, "Riku? Are you here?"

Riku stepped into the hallway, leaning against the banister by the stairs, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, "Where else would I be?" He ignored the glare sent his way, "Can I help you?"

"You're thirty minutes late for our date, Riku!" Kairi hissed.

"Am I? I had dinner with Sora and his brother, then I decided to just stay here." Riku shrugged.

Kairi looked like she was going to scream, "Excuse me?! You blew off our date for_ him?"_

Sora flinched at her voice, glowering at her for the comment. Riku's eyes narrowed into a glare, "Don't talk about him like that. He's been in my life longer than you have, in case you've forgotten."

Kairi glared at him, "Riku, I'm willing to forgive you for this bout of insanity, and I'm sure we can still make it to the movie on time. We've already missed dinner, though. But, I'll only forgive you if you leave with me,_ now._"

Both of Riku's eyebrows rose at that before he laughed. Sora gave him a weary look. And, Kairi, well, she looked downright mad. Riku put a hand over his face as his laughing subsided.

"Are you done?" Kairi snapped.

Sea-green eyes zeroed in on her and she tried not to shiver at the malice laced within those pools. Riku scoffed, "I'm not leaving, Kairi. Why don't you run along to that football player you were with yesterday?" Riku smirked as Kairi paled, "What's his name gain? Daniel?"

Kairi's wide eyes watered as she grabbed his hand, giving him a pleading look, "Please. He made me. You know I-"

"He_ made_ you?" Riku snorted, eyes hardening, "You sounded like you were enjoying yourself."

Tears fell from her eyes, "Riku, please, I love you."

Riku gave a laugh so cold even Sora flinched. Yeah, he loved his best friend, but that didn't mean he was immune to his tendencies. "You 'love' me? You don't know me well enough to love me. Don't fake shit to get what you want."

"Riku?" Kairi hesitated.

Sora stared at her, "Get out."

Kairi glared at him harshly, "I'm not tal-"

Sora grabbed her arm, tired of the way she was talking to Riku, "Get. Out."

Kairi snatched her arm away, standing firm with her arms crossed, "No."

Something in Sora snapped, "First you storm into _my_ house, screaming like a banshee; then you start bitching about Riku keeping me company while both our brothers are out. And, then I find out you're fucking _cheating_ on him?! Now. you won't _leave_ my house?! Get the hell out of my goddamn house, you slut!" Sora almost pushed her out, before slamming the door in her shocked face he glared as he stated, "He doesn't belong with you."

After he slammed the door, everything went silent. He leaned his forehead against the door, sighing. He jumped as pale arms wrapped around him from behind, a blush settling on his face as he turned around, "Riku?"

Riku gave him a cocky smirk, "Didn't think you had that in you. Last time I saw you do that was when Cloud and Leon banned us from seeing each other in sixth grade."

Sora smiled at the memory; he'd shocked the hell out of the two as well as Roxas(Axel was too busy laughing his ass off), "If I remember correctly, you broke things."

Riku laughed, "Yeah. I broke most of the kitchen set." He smiled at Sora's responsive giggle, noticing his arms were still around the smaller brunette's waist, "So, who do I belong with?"

Sora froze, looking up at him with wide blue eyes, "What?"

"You told Kairi I didn't belong with her. Who do I belong with?"

Sora didn't say anything, choosing to stare at the ground instead. Riku sighed, he knew he wasn't going to get that hoped for confession, but it never hurt to ask, He went to remove his arms, when Sora started digging through his pockets, producing a piece of folded paper. Sora pushed it into his hands, "What's this?"

Sora blushed, "Just read it…."

Riku unfolded the paper, eyes widening at the messy scrawl that was Sora's from fourth grade. He paused in his happiness to eye a nervously shifting Sora. He smiled widely, handing Sora another folded paper. At Sora's questioning look, he mimicked, "Just read it."

Rolling blue eyes, Sora obliged, happiness lighting his eyes as he read Riku's too-smooth-writing-for-a-fourth-grader words. He hastily wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, whispering, "You belong with me."

Riku: Stupid bitch, how dare she?

Sora: *confused*How dare who what?

Riku: *grabs Sora by the waist*How dare Kairi be rude to you?!

Sora: *snuggles closer and sighs*Oh, well. She got us together.

Riku: *nods, kissing brown hair*True. I'm framing and hanging that

note, by the way.

Sora: *nods*Yeah, me too.


End file.
